


Истории из утерянных страниц

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Banter, Crack, Domestic Drama, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, PWP without Porn, Ratings: G, Ratings: PG, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Бета: Noire SoleilЗа идею кроссовера спасибо Хриза Амирани и арту Ishi:Райкири («Режущий молнию») — версия «Чидори» Хатаке Какаши;Кучиёсэ но Дзюцу: нинкен — Техника призыва собак Какаши.Написано в августе 2011 года





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Noire Soleil  
> За идею кроссовера спасибо Хриза Амирани и арту Ishi:  
>   
> Райкири («Режущий молнию») — версия «Чидори» Хатаке Какаши;  
> Кучиёсэ но Дзюцу: нинкен — Техника призыва собак Какаши.
> 
> Написано в августе 2011 года

**Бытовая драма** с элементами **юмора** и **хёрт/комфорта**  
  
Когда Нацуме спросонья попутал пиалы и вместо чая выпил сакэ Нянко-сенсея, туго пришлось всем. И не привыкшему к алкоголю Нацуме, которого мутило ещё полдня, и ёкаю, лишившемуся опохмела тяжким послепраздничным утром. Тока-сан так разволновалась от случившегося, что попрятала всю выпивку в доме, от чего уже загрустил её муж, а «милаха Нянкичи» вообще чуть не свалился с депрессией на следующие три дня.  
Пришлось Нацуме сходить в лес и просить сакэ у местных ёкаев.  
  
  
**Повседневность**  
  
— Нянко-сенсей, мне очень надо туда попасть!  
— Тебе надо, ты и иди.  
— Вовремя попасть.  
— Тогда беги.  
— Ты обещал меня защищать.  
— Ха, если тебя убьют, мне быстрее достанется тетрадь Рейко! Сколько листов! Она уже вдвое «похудела», и всё из-за твоей доброты, глупый мальчишка!  
Нацуме с трудом сдержал улыбку. Сколько раз он это уже слышал?  
Куцый хвост дёрнулся над необъятным седалищем Нянко-сенсея, которым тот развернулся к Нацуме в знак протеста.  
— И вообще! Ужин скоро.  
— У меня есть мармеладки.  
— А на десерт Тока-сан обещала булочки с изюмом!  
— Целый пакет мармеладок. А если обернёмся до ужина — то будут ещё и булочки.  
— ...  
— С сакэ.  
— Нацуме, ну чего ты расселся, идём быстрее!  
  
  
**Кроссовер** с Naruto, **юмор**  
  
_вариант 1_  
  
— Как-как, ты сказал, тебя зовут? — переспросил Какаши у толстого белого кота с двухцветным пятном на спине.  
— Мадара, тупица! И советую относиться ко мне с почтением и должным трепетом, ибо...  
— Райкири!  
  
  
_вариант 2_  
  
— Как-как, ты сказал, тебя зовут? — переспросил Какаши у толстого белого кота с двухцветным пятном на спине.  
— Мадара, тупица! И советую относиться ко мне с почтением и должным трепетом, ибо...  
— Кучиёсэ-но-дзюцу: Нинкен!  
— Ась?  
— Фас.  
  
  
**Флафф**  
  
Чуть щербатая луна зависла над головой мятным леденцом, ветер перебирал тонкие ветки сакуры, и сорванные лепестки кружили в воздухе тускло блестящей россыпью сен — путались в волосах и меху, щекотали огромные волчьи ноздри.  
Нацуме зарылся пальцами в белоснежную шерсть и уткнулся в неё щекой; мерно вздымающееся и опадающее тело под ладонью баюкало, и мысли в голове качались в такт дыханию Мадары. Нацуме вернул имена всем, кто был записан в тетради бабушки Рейко, но Нянко-сенсей никуда не делся, и уже третий по счёту Ханами они встречали вместе.  
— Я рад, — пробормотал Нацуме.  
На его плечи опустился хвост Мадары, укрыл почти целиком, окутав теплом, и под покровом подкравшегося сна тотчас сладко отяжелели мышцы. Сквозь накатывающую дрёму проникали привычные звуки: добродушное хмыканье Мадары, звяканье токкури о когтистую лапу, далёкие уже и пьяные вопли знакомых ёкаев...  
Нацуме счастливо улыбнулся.  
  
**ПВП + драма** , но на самом деле это **крэк** и грязный **стёб**  
  
«Какой большой!» — в ужасе подумал Такаси.  
«Не влезет», — с грустью констатировал Мадара.


End file.
